


Patience

by shadowysandwichphantom



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alexei is patient, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kent is working on being better, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowysandwichphantom/pseuds/shadowysandwichphantom
Summary: After losing a tough game, Kent just needs someone to take care of him how he wants. Unfortunately, he has a hard time articulating that.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Patience

Kent’s muscles ache. The Aces fought hard, but they still lost. The air is heavy in the locker room and the spade on the floor just makes for a further mockery. The only sounds are the shuffling of gear and scattered whispers. It’s sickening.

Kent gets dressed as fast as he can and he heads out to get press over with. He spouts the regular bullshit as he’s bombarded with questions of “How do the Aces feel about this loss?” and “What could’ve been done to prevent this loss?” As soon as he’s free, he all but runs to his car.

Kent turns on his car and turns on the heated seats to soothe his aching muscles. He sighs and checks his phone.

Alexei:  
tough loss (((( come home let me take care of you

Me:  
ok headed home

Kent smiles and drives away from the stadium. The Vegas lights are too bright to Kent’s tired eyes. The tension rolls off of him as he gets out of the city. He drives into the neighborhood and parks in his spot. The ache in his muscles returns as he gets out of the car. He heads upstairs into his apartment. He closes the door behind him, leans against it, and sighs.

“Hello!” Alexei says, much too energetically for Kent’s liking. “Welcome back.”

“Hey,” Kent says, dropping his bag.

“Rough game tonight,” Alexei says, picking up Kent’s bag. “You played good, though. Will get them next time.”

“They’ve won 3 of 4 games so far. It’ll take a miracle for us to win the cup this time.” Alexei takes Kent’s bag to his bedroom. He comes back and leans in to kiss Kent. Kent turns his head, so Alexei kisses his cheek. 

“I believe in you. You have come back before.”

“Thanks, you’re so helpful,” Kent says shortly, heading into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Alexei says. “I know things are hard, but you do not get to take it out on me.”

“I’m not taking it out on you,” Kent says, getting a glass of water.

“I try to help, yet you are upset with me.”

“I’m not mad,” Kent says, slamming the cabinet closed. Alexei pauses, watching Kent.

“What do you need?” Alexei asks softly. Kent drinks some water and sets the glass down, looking over at the stove.

“What’re you making?”

“Wonton soup.”

“That sounds good.”

“Come here,” Alexei says, opening his arms. Kent looks over at him and hesitates before walking over and resting his head on Alexei’s chest. Alexei, holds him close, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Kent mumbles.

“I forgive you,” Alexei says. “You don’t get to talk to me like that, no matter how frustrated you are.”

“I know,” Kent says, looking up at Alexei. “I’ll try to tell you what I need next time.”

“Good,” Alexei says, kissing Kent’s forehead. “What do you need?”

“A shower.”

“Yeah,” Alexei laughs. “I will get soup ready for you while you shower.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“You are welcome. Now go shower. You smell.” Kent laughs as he walks to his room.

20 minutes later, Kent comes back into the kitchen wearing sweatpants and one of Alexei’s hoodies. He walks up behind Alexei and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Hey,” Alexei says.

“Hey,” Kent says, kissing Alexei’s spine.

“Did you have good shower?” Alexei says.

“Yeah. Is the soup done?”

“Yep.” 

Kent picks up a bowl of soup and sits on the couch in the living room. Alexei joins him with his own bowl of soup, pulling Kent close.

“Wanna watch Spirited Away?” Kent asks.

“Yeah. Kiss?”

“Mhm.” Kent hums, leaning in to give Alexei a kiss. He gets up and puts in the movie before settling back into Alexei’s arms with his soup. They cuddle and watch the movie. Alexei massages Kent’s neck and shoulders, following his hands with kisses. Kent can feel himself drifting off as the movie comes to a close.

“Let’s go to bed,” Alexei says as the credits roll. Kent holds him closer.

“Carry me?” Kent asks. Alexei chuckles, lifting Kent in his arms. 

He carries Kent to his room and sets him on the bed. Kent crawls under the covers and snuggles up to Alexei. Kit jumps up on the bed with a chirp, settling in at the foot of the bed.

“There you are,” Kent mumbles. “Hey, did you feed her?”

“Yes, when you were in shower,” Alexei says.

“Ok good,” Kent says. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
